Memories
by SennenProtector
Summary: Contains a series of one shots from Roleplaying sessions.


**Confused**

If anything the Sniper was sure about, it was his sexuality. He was straight, and proud of it. Never in his life had he doubted himself on that subject with anyone. Many joked at the BLU Base that after spending so much time fighting with other men, romance would bloom between some members. It wasn't completely false. Mainly the Medic and Heavy.

Sniper and Spy were usually seen together, and many joked that they were now shagging one another. But they soon realized that it was nothing more than friendship between the two men.

And yet, in this twisted war from RED and BLU alike, the Administrator had hired Neutral agents, whom wore the color Purple. Up to now, only a Spy and a Medic wore such colored uniforms. The Purple Spy had approached the BLU Sniper and Spy curiously, shyly even. one thing that both BLU team members noticed was that this Spy was rather short. Still, after a few harmless rounds of Poker, and bidding them farewell, both agreed that this Spy, despite working for either RED or BLU as needed was a good person, and was trustworthy.

He came around every other ceasefire, playing cards, or just hang around and talk. He even had a small telly he had hooked up and they had watched movies, snacking on popcorn. No one asked how he had even gotten popcorn. They enjoyed each other's presence, finding some sort of comfort within this chaos.

Sniper sighed, running his hand idly through his hair, before pushing up the aviators resting on his nose. He leaned back into his seat within his nest. He liked coming here to think on his own, after ceasefire. No one bothered him, just how he wanted it. He needed to think.

To say that he was confused was putting mildly. The Purple Spy had showed up one night, distressed and drunk at his van. He had latched onto the Sniper and with Spy's help, had managed to coax the Purple one to release the Sniper and sleep. The next morning, the Purple Spy had awoken before the BLU Spy and wandered out to meet with Sniper.

They spoke, awkwardly at first, until the Purple Spy had began coming on to him. But judging by his tone of voice, it had been playful, yet the man had blushed like a schoolgirl. And then, when they were speaking, BLU spy had crept up behind Sniper and shoved him into the other Spy, lips crashing against one another. For a moment, time stood still, until they broke apart and apologized profusely.

And then..it happened. They had been hanging out, and BLU Spy had left them to attend business with Miss Pauling. The two had just played cards, having fun. "You know, er..I liked it." The Purple Spy had said. Sniper racked his brain trying to find what he meant, until he spoke again. "The, a...kiss Spy made us do." he shuffled his feet. Sniper's cheek had reddened completely by the honest but blunt truth he had been told. He rubbed the back of his head, smiling shyly. He had to be honest himself. "Well, oi did too, mate.."

They had kissed again. And curiosity getting to him, what had been innocent kissing and making out, had turn into full blown intercourse. He heard the Spy hiss faintly as he slipped within him, although it had been an accident, unprepared, no doubt his friend had felt pain from his mistake. Yet, a charming smile greeted him, kissing him eagerly. Sniper had blushed and given time for the Spy to be comfortable before he began gentle thrust.

His partner had shuddered against him, moaning in pleasure. It sounded like music to his ears, really. He breathed sharply when he felt the Spy nibbled at his neck, sucking on the spot. He'd have a mark to cover the next day. His eye widened lightly with a gasp escaping his mouth. He shuddered and moaned softly, as the purple Spy gyrated his hips as he moved within him. Goodness that felt good. one arm wrapped around the smaller man's waist, he trailed his free hand down and gently, teased the length pressing against his stomach.

Spy gasped and mewled out in pleasure, sending a shiver down the Sniper's back. He wanted to hear more of these sounds. He picked up his pace lightly, hitting a soft spot. The Spy jolted and clung to him shaking, crying out loudly in pleasure. He did it again, the small man writhing against him, panting. He had found the spot he had been looking for, and he began thrusting even harder.

Spy tilted his head, his back arching and his moaning loud and clear as he hit the same spot. Skin rubbing against skin, both panting and moaning from pleasure. It wouldn't take long now, as both man shivered, clinging to one another desperately. A moment of feeling complete, holding on like a lifeline, as they reached their peak and cried out in pleasure, releasing themselves.

Sniper swore that time stood still for a moment there. He held the smaller man close to himself, rubbing the back of the shivering Spy. He leaned back, collapsing atop the bed, dragging him atop of him. He let out a small yelp of surprise, now nestled atop the Sniper, blushing. A hand brushed a few strands of black hair from his face. He looked down at the Sniper, whom was smiling up at him. He leaned down, kissing him gently. "That was very good.." he mumbled softly. Sniper blushed at rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Hn..yes, it was." He said shyly, earning a chuckle from the small man.

They laid in a comfortable silence, Sniper feeling the Spy nuzzle his neck, getting comfortable against him. He blushed again, lazily rubbing his back. They chatted lightly, until they both fell asleep.

Sniper jerked from his thoughts, groaning faintly. He had had other men come on to him since that day, but he always refused categorically. But whenever Purple was around..it was different. How had the blasted spook worm his way into his heart? He probably would never know. But he never regretted it, not once. He had proven to be a wonderful companion. Smiling faintly, he picked his hat up and went down the ladder from his nest, heading back to his van. He saw a dark black cloud off the side, farther into the battlefield. Probably the end of a battle, he figured. He couldn't wait much longer, tommorow, Purple was coming to visit, and he had promised to cook for them.


End file.
